Ilos: Die Röhre finden
right|300px|Antike Statuen auf Ilos Saren und die von ihm angeführten Geth haben ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem auf Ilos betreten und den Zugang hinter sich versperrt. Missionsbeginn Diese Mission erhält man im Zuge der Mission Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, nachdem Commander Shepard die auf der Citadel festgehaltene SSV Normandy befreit hat. Bevor man zum Planeten Ilos reist, sollte man sämtliche noch ausstehenden Aufträge erfüllen. Später gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu, da diese Mission direkt zum Finale des Spiels führt. Auf der Normandy Nachdem man auf der Galaxiekarte die Landung auf Ilos angeordnet hat, startet eine Zwischensequenz. Hat man eine Beziehung zu einem der Squadmitglieder aufgebaut, kommt es zu einer romantischen Begegnung mit Ashley, Kaidan oder Liara in Commander Shepards Kabine. right|250px Bei Ankunft am Mu-Portal ruft Joker den Commander auf die Brücke. Die Normandy passiert das Portal und Ilos kommt in Sicht. Dort befindet sich eine Flotte von Geth-Schiffen im Orbit, was Ashley/Kaidan zu Besorgnis veranlasst. Da die Normandy getarnt ist, bleiben die Neuankömmlinge aber unbemerkt. Navigator Pressly empfängt ungewöhnliche Signale von der Oberfläche des Planeten und Shepard weist Joker an, das Squad in Sarens Nähe abzusetzen. Pressly weist darauf hin, dass die nächste geeignete Landezone für das Mako viel zu weit weg ist, was zu einer kurzen Diskussion führt. Joker unterbricht und versichert, er könne das Mako bei Saren absetzen. Der Commander beordert daraufhin das Squad in den Frachtraum und weist die Mitglieder an, sich auf eine harte Landung vorzubereiten. Anschließend muss man sich entscheiden, wer den Commander begleiten soll. Dies ist das letzte Mal, dass man ein Team zusammenstellen kann. Mit den gewählten Kameraden muss man den Rest des Spiels bestreiten, in dem man auf zahlreiche Geth und einige Kroganer trifft. Nützlich sind sowohl Tech-Talente, als auch Biotik. Auf Ilos sollte man regelmäßig speichern, da es dort keine automatischen Speicherpunkte gibt. Landezone left|250px In einer Zwischensequenz sieht man, wie sich Saren mit einer Armee von Geth in ein Tunnelsystem begibt. Er bemerkt die anfliegende Normandy und weist seine Verbündeten an, schnell das Innere aufzusuchen. Als Joker im letzten Augenblick das Mako absetzt, schließt sich gerade der Zugang und das Team ist ausgesperrt. Es besteht keine Hoffnung, die massiven Tore mit Waffengewalt aufzubekommen, so dass man gezwungen ist, die Steuerungen zu finden. Also dreht sich das Squad um und begibt sich auf die Suche. Bereits nach wenigen Metern trifft man auf die ersten Geth-Schützen. Nachdem man an einigen Hindernissen vorbeigelaufen ist, erreicht man ein Plaza. Dort sollte man sich nicht zu weit nach draußen wagen und die Deckungsmöglichkeiten ausnutzen, da man hier auf massiven Widerstand stößt. Von der Treppe rechts kommen Schützen, Raketenschützen und Frontkämpfer, links aktivieren sich zwei Kampfläufer. Da die Panzer in der Regel stehen bleiben, sollte man sich darauf konzentrieren, erst die Infanteristen auszuschalten und dabei sowohl Shepard, als auch die anderen beiden Squadmitglieder im Schutz der herumliegenden Steine zu halten. Sind alle anderen Einheiten beseitigt, kann man sich den beiden Kampfläufern zuwenden. Auch wenn man im Verlauf des Spiels widerstandsfähiger geworden ist und auch mal einen direkten Treffer aus dem Hauptgeschütz überstehen kann, sollte man nicht zu viel riskieren. Überlastung, Warp und Sabotage sind hier sehr hilfreich, auf meisterhaftem Level kann man einen Kampfläufer auch heben. Sind auch diese beiden Gegner in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt, sollte man sich nach rechts zu der Treppe begeben, sowie zuvor die Kiste in der Nähe der Tür plündern. Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnet man möglicherweise einem oder zwei Geth, die nicht bis nach oben gekommen sind. Links der Treppe findet man unten einen größeren Raum mit einigen Geth-Hoppern. Wie üblich, sind diese sehr anfällig für biotische Kräfte wie Singularität oder Heben. Anschließend findet man dort noch eine Kiste vor, bevor man sich zurück in die andere Richtung begibt. Auf der linken Seite befindet sich ein Terminal, mit dem man die Kampfläufer deaktivieren kann, sofern sie noch nicht erledigt sind. Allerdings ist es nicht leicht, dieses unbeschadet zu erreichen und man erhält keine Erfahrungspunkte für die Gegner. In jedem Fall kann man sich etwas Erfahrung für das Hacken holen. Am anderen Ende begegnet man bei der Rampe möglicherweise noch weiteren Gegnern, bevor man wieder nach oben gelangt, ein Stück hinter der vorherigen Position der Kampfläufer. Hier befindet sich ein Durchgang gegenüber. Ein Stück den Gang hinunter kommt man schließlich zu einer Ecke, wo der Weg nach links weitergeht, während sich geradeaus der Blick auf den Gerichtshof eröffnet. Dort ist eine gute Position für Scharfschützen, die allerdings wenig Deckung bietet. Das Gericht Egal auf welchem Weg, als nächstes sind die Gegner beim Gericht fällig. Hier kann es sinnvoll sein, KI-Hacken auf den Verwüster loszulassen, damit sich dieser um seine Verbündeten kümmert. Nachdem man den Gegnern zum ersten Mal zugesetzt hat, kann man sich auch ein wenig außer Gefahr begeben und darauf warten, dass die Feinde selbst den Weg entlangkommen. Zwei weitere Frontkämpfer befinden sich auf einer erhöhten Plattform gegenüber des eigentlichen Eingangs zum Gerichtshof. Erst wenn diese ausgeschaltet sind und auch unten keine Gegner mehr herumlaufen, sollte man dort mit dem Aufzug nach oben fahren, um ein paar Souvenirs zu ergattern. Da es oben sonst nichts zu sehen gibt, fährt man mit dem kleinen Aufzug wieder nach unten und biegt dort weiter links um die Ecke. Einige Hopper bereiten hier einen freundlichen Empfang, während sie zwischen den Säulen hin und her hüpfen. Mit ein wenig Geduld und ausreichend Deckung sollten sie aber kein Problem darstellen. Sicherheitsstation Schließlich befindet sich dort am Ende ein weiterer Fahrstuhl. Dieser ist trotz seines hohen Alters betriebsbereit, was auf eine separate Energieversorgung hindeutet. Unten angekommen, macht man sich bereit für ein heftiges Gefecht. Im großen Raum, den man durch den Tunnel erreicht, befinden sich zahlreiche Gegner, unter anderem Titanen, Verwüster, Raketenschützen und je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad auch ein Geth-Kommandant. Wenn möglich, kann man hier links oder rechts die Treppen hinauflaufen, wo man Deckung vorfindet und gleichzeitig eine gute Schussposition. In der Halle befinden sich an den beiden Seiten auch je zwei Kampfläufer, die allerdings deaktiviert sind. Stattdessen kann Shepard jeden über eine nahestehende Konsole selbst in Gang setzen, um sie für sich kämpfen zu lassen. Allerdings gestaltet sich dieser Plan insbesondere auf höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden nahezu unmöglich, da man sich dafür zu lange gegnerischem Feuer aussetzen muss. Sind alle Gegner zerlegt, kann man die Terminals immer noch hacken, um ein paar Erfahrungspunkte abzustauben. Am anderen Ende führen Rampen hinauf zu einem Kontrollraum. Dort kann man über eine weitere Konsole die Verriegelung der Tore zu den Archiven aufheben. Eine schwer beschädigte Hologrammbotschaft erscheint, wenn das Squad gerade gehen will. Während die anderen beiden nichts verstehen, kann der Commander dank des Dechiffrierers Bruchstücke davon erkennen. Es handelt sich offenbar um eine Warnung vor den Reapern, die aber anscheinend zu spät gesendet wurde. Zurück unten führt jetzt ein Tunnel zum anderen Aufzug. Dieser führt nach oben, direkt zum Plaza zurück. Das Mako wartet bereits vor dem jetzt geöffneten Eingang zu den Archiven. Die Archive right|250px Der nächste Abschnitt gestaltet sich recht linear. Der Weg führt geradeaus einen Kanal entlang, an dessen Seiten sich in den hohen Wänden seltsame Gebilde befinden. Eines der Squadmitglieder identifiziert diese als Stase-Kapseln, die von den Protheanern genutzt worden sein könnten, um zu versuchen, den Angriff der Reaper zu überleben. left|250px Nach dem kurzen Gespräch warten an der nächsten Rampe mehrere Raketenschützen. Man kann sich ihnen ohne größere Schwierigkeiten weit genug nähern, um sie zu Fuß auszuschalten. Weiter unten fährt das Mako schließlich auf eine leuchtende Wand zu. Kommt man nahe genug, erscheint auch hinter dem Fahrzeug ein Kraftfeld und das Squad ist gefangen. Auch wenn eines der Teammitglieder annimmt, dies wäre eine Falle, passiert sonst nichts. Auf der rechten Seite befindet sich ein Aufzug, daher geht es zu Fuß weiter. Vigil Auf dem Weg nach unten diskutieren die Kameraden über diese seltsamen Ereignisse, die vermutlich nichts mit den Geth zu tun haben. Schließlich erreicht man am Ende des Wegs ein Hologramm-Terminal. right|250px Nach Aktivierung analysiert das Programm die Neuankömmlinge, die organisch sind und vermutlich aufgrund der protheanischen Sender herkamen. Zudem zeigen sie im Gegensatz zum zuvor vorbeigekommenen Saren keine Zeichen einer Indoktrination. Nachdem einer der Begleiter es als beschädigte VI bezeichnet, erklärt das Programm, es hätte seine Sprachausgabe für sie angepasst und stellt sich als VI namens Vigil vor. Vigil erklärt, dass das Squad gegenwärtig noch in Sicherheit sei, aber nicht mehr für lange Zeit. Im Gespräch kann man von der KI eine Menge wertvoller Informationen über die Protheaner, ihre Kultur und ihren Krieg gegen die Reaper erfahren, daher lohnt es sich, alle Fragen in der linken Hälfte des Dialograds durchzugehen. Vigil beschreibt seinen Zweck damit, den seit Millionen von Jahren andauernden Zyklus zu durchbrechen und eine erneute Invasion der Reaper in die Galaxis zu verhindern. Die Citadel ist ihm zufolge nicht nur eine Raumstation, sondern auch ein gigantisches Massenportal, das es den Reapern ermöglicht, aus dem Orkusnebel in die bewohnte Galaxie vorzudringen und dort alle weiter entwickelten organischen Zivilisationen auszulöschen, bevor sie wieder verschwinden. left|250px Dafür muss das Portal aber aktiviert werden, was gewöhnlich von den Keepern erledigt wird. Bei den Protheanern führte die Aktivierung wie in den meisten vorhergehenden Zyklen dazu, dass die auf der Citadel sitzende politische Führung umgehend ausgelöscht wurde und die Reaper die Kontrolle über das System von Massenportalen übernahmen. Dadurch konnten sie die Aufzeichnungen der Protheaner nutzen, um Schritt für Schritt jedes einzelne bewohnte System aufzuspüren, zu isolieren und einzeln zu besiegen. Zudem wurden indoktrinierte "Flüchtlinge" eingesetzt, um ihre eigenen Leute zu verraten, sobald die Feinde auftauchten. Schließlich erzählt Vigil mehr über Die Röhre. Diese ist offenbar der Prototyp eines von den Protheanern erbauten Massenportals. Es funktioniert lediglich in eine Richtung und sein Gegenstück steht im Präsidium der Citadel, so dass darüber sämtliche Verteidigungen der Station umgangen werden können. Auf Ilos haben Protheaner den Angriff der Maschinenwesen nur deshalb überlebt, weil sämtliche Aufzeichnungen über das Projekt mit dem ersten Angriff zerstört worden waren. Sie begaben sich in Stase um die Jahrhunderte dauernde Invasion zu überleben. Als die Energiereserven knapp wurden, musste Vigil mehr und mehr Kapsel abschalten, um das Überleben der besten Wissenschaftler zu sichern. Als die Reaper abzogen, waren nur noch die zwölf besten Wissenschaftler am Leben. Die Forscher wussten, dass ihre Rasse aussterben würde und arbeiteten Jahre lang an einem Plan, den Zyklus zu unterbrechen. Sie fanden eine Methode, das Signal zu verändern, welches die Keeper dazu veranlassen würde, das Citadel-Portal zu aktivieren. Sie nutzten die Röhre, um auf die Citadel zu gelangen, wo sie nach vollbrachter Arbeit vermutlich verhungern mussten. Trotzdem schafften sie es zu verhindern, dass Sovereign die Keeper kontrollierte. Vor der Abreise überreicht Vigil eine Datei, die es Shepard ermöglichen soll, kurzzeitig die volle Kontrolle über die Citadel zu übernehmen. Dafür ist aber Zugriff auf die Hauptkontrolleinheit nötig. Um diese zu finden, schlägt Vigil vor, Saren zu folgen, der ihren Standort kennt. Ist Liara T'Soni im Squad, schlägt sie vor, noch etwas länger zu bleiben, um so viele Informationen wie möglich zu gewinnen. Stimmt man dem zu, erhält man erneut die Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen. Abschließend teilt Vigil mit, Saren hätte die Röhre noch nicht erreicht und Shepard hätte noch Zeit, ihn einzuholen. Zur Röhre Im Aufzug merkt eines der Squadmitglieder noch an, sogar die Protheaner mit ihrem Wissen wären den Reapern zum Opfer gefallen. Der jeweils andere entgegnet, nicht die Absicht zu haben, ebenfalls dieses Schicksal zu erleiden. Wieder oben, heizt man mit dem Mako weiter den Weg hinab, um Saren einzuholen. Das Kraftfeld ist mittlerweile verschwunden. Am Ende der letzten Rampe wollen noch ein paar Raketenschützen durchlöchert werden, bevor es links einen Abhang hinuntergeht. Der Weg führt weiter über einige wasserdurchflutete Wege, bis man schließlich wieder auf Geth-Widerstand stößt. Dieses Mal handelt es sich um eine ernstzunehmendere Bedrohung, man stößt neben Frontkämpfern und Raketenschützen auch auf einen Titan und einen Koloss. Letzterer sollte das oberste Ziel sein, bevorzugt sollte man ihm bereits mit dem Hauptgeschütz des Makos ordentlich zusetzen, bevor man ihm und den anderen Einheiten den Rest gibt. Etwas weiter die Kanäle entlang trifft man auf weitere Raketenschützen, die keine große Gefahr darstellen, und ein kleines Stück weiter noch mehr davon. Sind diese ausgeschaltet, führt der Kanal nach links auf eine Rampe zu. Vor dieser sollte man unbedingt das Mako reparieren, die Schilde aufladen lassen und abspeichern. Von der Rampe aus sieht man die Röhre. Eine Zwischensequenz zeigt, wie Sovereign und eine große Flotte aus Geth-Schiffen die Citadel angreift. Die Citadel-Flotte wird überrascht und erleidet schwere Verluste, während der Versuch scheitert, die Arme der Raumstation zu schließen. Die Kommandantin der Destiny Ascension ordnet die Evakuierung des Rats an. Zudem sieht man, wie Saren und seine Einheiten den Aufzug zum Citadel-Turm und zu den Ratskammern betreten. right|250px Erlangt man wieder die Kontrolle zurück, geht es auf zur Röhre. Das Portal ist noch aktiv, wird aber von vier Kolossen bewacht und man hat nur noch 40 Sekunden, bis es sich schließt. Da das Zeitlimit recht knapp ist, hat man keine Zeit, die Gegner auszuschalten. Stattdessen sollte man sich darauf konzentrieren, einen leichten Zickzack-Kurs einzuschlagen und dadurch ihren Angriffen wenigstens teilweise auszuweichen. Am unteren Ende der Rampe verliert man in jedem Fall einen Großteil der Schildstärke. Zwischen den Kolossen fährt man durch und wenn man nahe genug an der Röhre ist, schickt diese das Mako zur Citadel. Es ist möglich, vor der Zwischensequenz zwei der vier Kolosse auszuschalten. Man kann sie von weitem an ihren leuchtenden Augen erkennen. en:Ilos: Find the Conduit Kategorie:Ilos Kategorie:Missionen (Mass Effect)